The present invention relates to a carrier for a scooter-type vehicle.
In many scooter-type vehicles, a compartment for containing a helmet, etc. is provided directly below a rider's seat to effectively make use of the scarce space available. The fuel tank is provided behind this compartment. In some scooter-type vehicles, a carrier for lodging baggage is provided on the vehicle body cover behind the seat.
In some scooter-type vehicles, the fuel inlet of the fuel tank is located in the inner back wall of the above-mentioned compartment and the seat is of a type which can be opened and closed and has a lock mechanism. The fuel inlet is covered by the seat.
In other scooter-type vehicles, the fuel inlet of the fuel tank is provided in the rear vehicle body cover. It is covered by a fuel lid capable of being opened and closed and having a lock mechanism.
Further, there are scooter-type vehicles in which the fuel inlet is exposed above the rear vehicle body cover, and is closed by a cap having a lock mechanism.
However, when the fuel inlet is located in the inner back wall of the compartment below the seat, there is a fear that the baggage inside the compartment may be stained by fuel spilt during refueling. In the case of such fuel lid which can be opened and closed, provided on the rear vehicle body cover, the mounting structure is rather complicated, and the number of parts increases, resulting in an increase in assembling working and production cost.
In view of the above problems, it is desirable that a structure in which the fuel inlet provided on the rear vehicle body cover is closed by a cap having a lock mechanism. However, this structure involves a problem when a carrier is provided above the rear vehicle body cover.
FIG. 16A shows a structure in which a fuel inlet 4a, which is closed by a cap 3a having a lock mechanism, is provided in an upper frame cover 2, which constitutes a rear vehicle body cover behind a seat 1. In this structure, a carrier 5a must rearwardly extend so as to avoid blocking the fuel inlet 4a. This arrangement makes it rather difficult for the baggage to be loaded directly above the cap 3a. Moreover, the carrier 5a extending rearwards is rather unbalanced in terms of vehicle design.
In the case of a structure as shown in FIG. 16B, it is necessary for a part of a carrier 5b to be widened in order that a fuel inlet 4b is not blocked. Thus, a relatively small piece of baggage cannot be loaded directly above a cap 3b.
In either case, this is rather inconvenient because the baggage has to be removed from the carrier each time fuel is refilled. Further, the cap having a lock mechanism complicates the structure of the portion around the fuel inlet, resulting in an increase in cost. In addition, the rider has to carry a key for the lock mechanism with him.